PASION Y CONDENA
by cristallcullen
Summary: LAS INTRIGAS Y MENTIRAS JUGARAN UN GRAN PAPEL EN ESTA HISTORIA, PODRAN EDWARD Y BELLA SOBREVIVIR A TODO ELLO Y SALVAR SU AMOR?
1. Chapter 1

Pasión y condena

**Introducción.**

**¡Hola mi amor!, Isabella Swan saludo primero y se acercó a aquel hombre lanzándose a sus brazos, sellando el encuentro con un beso tan profundo que dejaría a cualquiera sin aliento y deseando mas, las manos de él siguieron un viaje peligroso desde el centro de su espalda, hasta su hermoso trasero, evidenciando la intima relación que había entre ellos, sin importarles que en ese momento se encontraban en medio de un prestigioso restaurante, rodeado de miradas ocultando el morbo del bochornoso espectáculo que estaban dando.**

**Cuando por fin termino el espectáculo sexual, se sentaron dispuestos a cenar como dos buenos amantes, pero si ellos pensaban que sería una velada romántica, estaban muy equivocados, pues desde el fondo del restaurante en una mesa alguien los observaba con infinito odio en su mirada, una mirada que de contener balas, habría matado a Isabella sin ningún tipo de consideraciones.**

**Y así será, Isabella Swan a partir de ese momento deseara estar muerta por haberse atrevido a engañar al poderoso Edward Cullen, un millonario despiadado en los negocios, pero letal con las traiciones.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Primer encuentro**

(Un año antes)

-Vamos Isabella tu puedes hacerte cargo de esa cena, solo serán 30 personas, has manejado eventos con más de 500 invitados, ¿que son para ti 20 personas nada mas?, -es que no se me hace justo-, rebatía ella, -este fin de semana era mío Johan, tu sabes bien cuanto llevaba planeando estas mini vacaciones- ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!, suplicaba Johan, tu sabes bien cuanto tiempo llevo enamorado de ese modelo que esta para chuparse los dedos, y hoy aceptó pasar este fin de semana ¡conmigo! Entiendes ¡conmigo! Estoy alucinado.

-ok, ok, ok, no tienes que alocarte tanto, lo hare pero no creas que esto se repetirá muy seguido Johan, merezco tomarme un fin de semana y nada impedirá que sea el próximo fin ok-

¡Lo que tu digas mi amor!,

había ganado su gran amigo de la infancia, desde un principio sabía bien que tenia perdida la batalla, el entusiasmo de Johan era más que contagioso, y nada le costaba atrasar una semana su escapada la playa, para hacerlo feliz.

-Bien como ya sabes la cena será en la mansión Cullen en uno de los jardines, te recomiendo que lleves 5 meseros para que te sientas más relajada, ya todo está ordenado paras las decoraciones del jardín además de que a ti se te da muy bien organizar las fiestas, y tendrás la ayuda de Alice no tendrás que salir de la cocina, así que relájate ok, ni siquiera habrá tanto jaleo, ni siquiera hay un motivo propio para esa cena, al parecer es solo el gusto de reunir a la familia y algunos amigos en fin ya sabes cómo se maneja el circulo social de los millonarios, ellos no necesitan un motivo en especial para intentar deshacerse de unos billetes y si nos toca a nosotros tomar esos billetes que no quieren pues mucho mejor no-

Johan era el mejor amigo de Isabella desde la infancia, desde muy joven se había declarado gay y por supuesto que tanto Alice hermana de Isabella y ella lo habían apoyado siempre, mas cuando su familia decidió darle la espalda, lastimándolo profundamente, se convirtieron en una especie de tres mosqueteros que se les veía juntos a donde quiera que iban.

Compartían departamento en uno de los edificios más exclusivo de Seattle, tanto Isabella como Johan habían estudiado juntos gastronomía, y habían triunfado terminando la carrera con un trabajo asegurado en el mercado de los cruceros, lo que les dio nombre experiencia, y dinero suficiente para comenzar su propio negocio, Alice por su parte tenía un don con organizar los eventos, teniendo una maestría en comunicación del mundo empresarial se le daba bien socializar y amenizar cualquier evento y como ella misma decía siempre, mientras más grande sea el evento mejor será el resultado.

Esa noche todo iba perfecto en el jardín, Isabella tenía un sub chef apoyándola, por lo que se sentía muy relajada, y estaba muy feliz preparando los postres que darían paso al final de su trabajo, Alice había entrado un par de veces a la cocina para contarle lo agradables que era esa familia, y que casi se pone a llorar cuando el hijo mayor de los señores Cullen había llegado, haciendo que la señora Cullen madre de este, se arrojara a sus brazos llorando, al parecer llevaba cerca de dos años lejos de la familia, y su llegada a la fiesta había sorprendido a todos revolucionándola por completo.

-Necesito un par de aspirinas-, le dijo Edward a su madre, Esmme estuvo a punto de levantarse pero él se lo impidió diciéndole que el mismo iría a buscarlas, sabía que ese tipo de medicamentos estaba en uno de los cajones de la cocina, así que se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia ahí.

Había mucho jaleo con meseros entrando y saliendo pero logro escabullirse sin ser notado y la vio por primera vez, despertando un deseo instantáneo del que se dio cuenta inmediatamente al notar lo abultado de sus pantalones, se escondió tras uno de los muros de la cocina y la observo con detenimiento, era hermosa, cualquiera podía notar eso, no muy alta cuando mucho 1.60 cm, de pelo color caoba anudado en una trenza y piel tan blanca y cremosa, parecía una diosa incluso ataviada en ese uniforme de chef, la observó decorar los platos donde se servía el postre con una pasión y entrega que demostraba el entusiasmo que sentía por su profesión.

Ella aun no lo sabía pero muy pronto dejaría de usar su pasión en la cocina, para dedicarlo por entero sobre el cuerpo de Edward Cullen, ella seria para él y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera evitarlo, lo que él deseaba siempre lo conseguía, no por nada era el despiadado Edward Cullen, un hombre que jamás se detenía ante nada para conseguir lo que deseaba.


	2. Chapter 2

LA TRAICION

(Tiempo actual)

Nuevamente la tenia donde la  
quería como cada noche desde hace un año, jamás en la vida pensé que pudiera  
pasarme algo así, después de estar tan ocupado con mis negocios fuera del país  
llego a casa de mis padres y me encuentro con que están en una reunión, y al  
entrar en la cocina descubro que la chef que se encarga de todo es ni más ni  
menos que la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto, durante este año he  
disfrutado todo de ella, su belleza su candidez su frescura su timidez todo lo  
que puedo necesitar para calmar mi sed ella me lo da, pero a la vez me trasmite  
algo que me provoca más sed, estoy consciente que a esto ya le queda muy poco,  
empiezo a notar que ella comienza a desear mas, y por mas virgen que haya sido,  
y por más dulce y hermosa que sea, jamás podría ser una Cullen, se lo dije esta  
tarde a Jasper cuando hablamos aquí en mi despacho, -un mes mas Jasper y  
terminare con ella, le regalare el departamento y estaré de acuerdo en pasarle  
una mensualidad para que tenga una vida tranquila pero ya no podemos continuar  
no es de mi mismo circulo social, mi familia jamás lo aceptaría-

Eso es  
lo que le había dicho a Jasper cuando hablamos, mas pensándolo bien quizás  
podría conservarla como mi amante, la pregunta aquí es ¿ella  
aceptara?

Los pensamientos de Edward bailaban en su mente impidiéndole  
conciliar el sueño, tener a Isabella en sus brazos hacia que su cuerpo se  
mantuviera en alerta, el simple contacto de su piel hacia que en el despertaran  
oleadas de deseo que solo podía calmar poseyéndola una y otra vez, la paz para  
su pasión solo podía encontrarla adentrándose en ella y saciándose  
así.

Las horas pasaron rindiendo con ellas por fin su atormentado  
cerebro, trayendo consigo un sueño tan relajante, un sueño que solo podía  
disfrutar al sentir sus brazos llenos del cuerpo de ella.

Isabella se  
despertó en la madrugada con los brazos de Edward alrededor de su cuerpo casi  
encimada sobre él podía escuchar el acompasado corazón que latía en su pecho,  
declarando una y otra vez que en el no había amor para ella, y no pudo evitar  
que sus ojos la traicionaran, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir  
mezclándose con los bellos del poderoso pecho que usaba de almohada, ella lo  
amaba, más que a su propia vida, y lo más humillante era que él sabía bien lo  
que ella sentía, muchas veces se lo grito durante tantas noches de placer  
compartido, su nombre mezclado con palabras de amor que chocaban contra un  
silencio inquebrantable, ella no podía engañarse, desde un inicio lo sabía, el  
se lo dijo –(esto solo es pasión, solo deseo yo no puedo darte más de lo que te  
ofrezco, si lo quieres adelante)- esas habían sido sus palabras, y ella las  
había aceptado creyendo que con el tiempo podría cambiar, que con el tiempo  
podría amarla tanto o más de lo que ella lo amaba a él.

Pero desde un  
inicio todo lo había hecho mal ¿acaso no se entrego a él la misma noche en que  
lo conoció?, ni siquiera hablaron él le tendió la mano y ella aceptó seguirlo a  
donde él la llevara, bien pudo tratarse de un asesino, ella bien pudo estarse  
dirigiendo a su muerte, ¿y acaso no se sentía muerta ya? ¿Acaso no era desde  
entonces una muerta viviente desde esa primera noche, cuando se entrego a él  
entregándole su corazón y voluntad?

Ella había salido de su negocio a muy  
altas horas de la madrugada, vestida aun con su uniforme de chef, se disponía a  
irse a su departamento después de terminar con la excelente cena en la mansión  
Cullen, todo había salido perfecto, Alice le había ayudado a desmantelar todo y  
guardarlo en el vehículo pero en lugar de subir a la camioneta del negocio con  
ella para ir a dejarlo al restaurante, había decidido irse de fiesta con algunos  
amigos, así que no le quedo más que terminar el trabajo ella sola.

Casi  
eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y al darse la vuelta después de cerrar las  
puertas se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban como  
deseando poseerla ahí mismo, y lejos de sentir miedo se vio caminando hacia él,  
que comenzaba a levantar sus manos para recibirla la subió a su coche y en  
silencio se dirigieron a un lujoso hotel, al parecer el ya se hospedaba ahí,  
pidió la tarjeta de su habitación, y se encaminaron al ascensor que los  
llevaría sin duda alguna a su destino el último piso, la habitación más lujosa  
que en su vida había visto, era incluso más grande que su propio apartamento, y  
eso ya era decir bastante, pues el apartamento que compartía con Johan y Alice  
estaba en uno de los mejores edificios de la CD.

Cuando el cerro las  
puertas detrás de sí, Isabella comenzó a hiperventilar no sabía lo que iba a  
pasar, pero no deseaba irse, jamás había estado con un hombre, y aunque había  
tenido uno que otro noviecillo, de un beso casto en los labios no había pasado  
jamás, supuso inmediatamente que este hombre que tenía enfrente de ella  
consideraba que contaba con experiencia, tremenda decepción se llevaría al  
descubrir que ella era una simple virgen sin experiencia alguna.  
Fue entonces  
cuando quiso hablar pero él le gano partida y adelantándose le  
pregunto.

¿Cómo te llamas? Ella le respondió casi sin voz me llamo  
Isabella, -hola Isabella yo soy Edward- ella comenzó a temblar y quiso decir  
algo mas, pero él se lo impidió.

-Shhhhhh no hables, solo siente, solo  
disfruta, no necesitamos las palabras, necesitamos la piel, deja que tu piel me  
hable, deja que la mía responda-, y acto seguido la tomo en su brazos y  
cargándola la llevo a su cama donde comenzó a desnudarla despacio sin prisas sin  
palabras, cuando la descubrió por completo, su cuerpo reacciono, su erección ya  
dolía pidiéndole ser liberada, pero no lo haría aun, primero quería  
contemplarla, y dejarse contemplar, se levanto de la cama y se desnudo  
rápidamente, el rubor en el rostro de ella alcanzo colores insospechados,  
-cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo pensó- ella  
seguía acostada sobre las sabanas de seda su cabello que ahora lucia suelto se  
desparramaba sobre sus hombros dándole una apariencia de sirena, -una sirena  
sumamente peligrosa pensó- se acostó a su lado y comenzó a correr sus manos  
sobre ella tocando sus desnudos hombros viajando por lo largo de su brazo  
regresando por el mismo camino, tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello y  
se lo llevo a la nariz he inhaló el aroma –fresas- pensó, el pecho de ella subía  
y bajaba invitando a Edward tomar con sus labios esos rozados pezones que se  
erguían firmemente implorando atención, y lo tomo con sus labios tomo uno de  
esos pequeños botones que le ofrecía, mientras que ella luchaba con la timidez  
de la primera vez y se aventuro a explorarlo también, -eso Bella mía, disfrútame  
de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, toca todo en mi conóceme, sin prisas que  
esta noche será eterna.

Un año había pasado y la noche aun seguía, todo  
había cambiado, pero ya estaba decidido, esa sería la última vez, en unas horas  
se obligaría a despertar, y con el día, llegaría el fin de este amor, un amor  
que aunque le había dejado más dolor que alegría, también le estaba obsequiando  
el motivo perfecto para escapar.

-Buenos días Isabella, creí que  
nuevamente no vendrías, este mes solo te has parado por aquí ¿cuántas veces?  
¿Tres?, ¿cuatro?, es tu negocio y no lo atiendes-

Isabella sabía que  
Alice tenía razón para estar más que furiosa, desde la noche en que conoció a  
Edward cambio completamente, a la mañana siguiente de conocerlo decidió irse con  
el cuándo le propuso hacer un viaje Italia, no lo dudo ni un segundo y dejo  
todo, Alice no podía dar crédito a su comportamiento, ya nada le importaba solo  
Edward, se había cambiado de departamento cuando el compro uno para tenerla ahí  
cada que él la buscara y ella lejos de oponerse aceptó, no había nada que él le  
pidiera que ella no aceptara, seguía siendo socia del negocio con sus amigos y  
trabajaba con ahincó cuando él se iba de viaje de negocios cosa que hacía muy  
continuamente, dejándola a ella sumida en la depresión total, y peor se ponían  
las cosas cuando alguna revista de farándula publicaba alguna foto de él con  
infinidad de mujeres elegantes o modelos despampanantes que lo acompañaban a sus  
continuos viajes, quien era Isabella, nadie lo sabía, él la mantenía tan oculta  
que si un día moría jamás nadie sabría que existió en su vida.

Alice,  
Johan necesito hablar con ustedes, necesito que me ayuden.

Cuando llego  
la noche ella sabía que él no vendría a dormir, tenía una comida de negocios y  
después partiría fuera de la Cd, así que después de arreglarse de una manera  
impresionante con la ayuda de Alice, la mujer que reflejaba el espejo de su  
baño no parecía ser ella misma, se veía hermosa se veía segura capaz de lograr  
cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Salió del edificio cuando el portero le  
aviso que su taxi había llegado, se subió a él y se fue rumbo al restaurante  
donde se había citado con Alejandro.

Cuando llego al restaurante el ya  
estaba ahí así que se fue directo hasta su mesa.

¡Hola mi amor!,

Isabella lo saludo primero y se acercó a aquel hombre lanzándose a sus  
brazos, sellando el encuentro con un beso tan profundo que dejaría a cualquiera  
sin aliento y deseando mas, las manos de él siguieron un viaje peligroso desde  
el centro de su espalda, hasta su hermoso trasero, evidenciando la intima  
relación que había entre ellos, sin importarles que en ese momento se  
encontraban en medio de un prestigioso restaurante, rodeado de miradas ocultando  
el morbo del bochornoso espectáculo que estaban dando.

Cuando terminaron  
de dar semejante espectáculo se sentaron a disfrutar de lo que sin duda seria  
una velada romántica, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando se acerco a la mesa  
Edward quien estaba en una parte más privada del restaurante con una mujer muy  
hermosa que Isabella reconoció rápidamente, era Victoria Denali, la mujer que se  
rumoraba se convertiría en la señora Cullen, Edward ni siquiera volteo a ver al  
acompañante de Isabella, se dirigió solo a ella viéndola con ojos de furia  
contenida, y haciendo una mueca de asco le dijo -tienes exactamente dos días  
para sacar todas tus porquerías de mi apartamento, no quiero que dejes  
absolutamente nada en el ¿me escuchaste?-

¡Edward por favor déjame  
explicarte!-

le suplico Isabella,

¿explicarme? ¿Crees realmente  
que haya algo que explicar aquí?

Y yo preocupándome por ti, cuando no  
eres más que una ramera barata, Alejandro se levanto de la silla y encaro a  
Edward - no le permito que ofenda a mi mujer- Edward se volvió hacia él y con  
la voz mas cínica que pudo le dijo, ¿tu mujer? jajajajaj-tu mujer anoche se  
retorció como una puta en mis brazos- dos días Isabella, le dijo volviéndose a  
ella, quien al ver su ira se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla, solo dos días  
tienes para desaparecer de mi vida para siempre.


End file.
